Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a flexible substrate.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have recently attracted attention due to their unique characteristics.
OLED displays have self emissive characteristics and do not require a separate light source, in contrast to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Consequently, OLED displays can have a reduced thickness and weight. Further, OLED displays include high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speeds.
In general, OLED displays include a substrate, a plurality of thin film transistors formed on the substrate, a plurality of insulating layers formed between wires of the thin film transistors, and OLEDs connected to the thin film transistors.
Recently, flexible OLED displays have been developed and typically include a flexible substrate made of a polymer material so that the OLED displays can be bent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.